


High Priestess of Isis

by Everly_Leighton



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everly_Leighton/pseuds/Everly_Leighton
Summary: A High Priestess is a position of service, not an opportunity for power games. She is to serve in a way that reflects the beliefs and judgments of her Goddess. There is a bond between a High Priestess and her Goddess that not many understand.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun fell below the horizon; a veil of darkness blanketed the desert. As the last vestiges of light faded, a woman shuffled out from a tunnel among ancient ruins. She was covered in sand from head to toe, a beaming smile on her face.

Behind her, a group of men were celebrating the day's findings. Among them, a jeweled tiara that had the largest sapphire ever seen bestowed upon the apex. The lone woman held said tiara within her hands, heading to her tent to stow it away for safe-keeping.

It wasn't that she didn't trust the men she was working with, but _anyone_ could find themselves tempted by a jewel of such magnitude.

“Mother is never going to believe this!” She crowed to herself.

Her family hadn't been very supportive when she first told them that she wanted to be an Archeologist. Her mother fought her tooth and nail the entire time she was finishing her college courses. Her parents didn't understand that the stories they told her _inspired_ her.

The adventures they had, the way they met and fell in love? Yeah, those stories inspired the hell out of her. They never talked of _Hamunaptra_ or _Ahm Shere_ anymore, which irritated her. She _craved_ those tales, which is why she's out in the middle of the desert, trying to have her own adventures.

_Although, slightly less mummies..._

Neither Rick, nor Evelyn really left Egypt, anymore. They had adopted her on one of their earlier visits, choosing to raise her in the land of her birth instead of taking her back to England.

She lived a comfortable life, _after_ the O'Connells adopted her. It was a major transition, compared to what she had been used to. But, everyday she was more and more thankful for the path her life was on.

Ardeth humored her more than her parents, when it came to Egypt's histories. He found in her, a lively pupil, but lately, ever since she'd moved out of her parents house, he'd become _too_ invested in her. She saw him, more and more, especially out in the desert that the Medjai keep a constant vigil over.

They hadn't interfered with her dig, so she figured that she was either digging in the wrong spot, or nothing she could dig up was dangerous. Either way, she was excited when first asked to lead the expedition by one of her old Professors.

Unlike her parents, she didn't need _daring_ and _dangerous_ adventures to make her heart race. The priceless artifacts and historical scrolls were enough for her. The ancient texts always left her almost breathless, which was why she got along with Ardeth, so well. Their mutual respect for things uncovered in the desert was second to none.

Entering her tent–courtesy of the British Museum–she covered her mouth as she yawned, setting the tiara on her desk. Plopping down onto her chair, she grabbed a pencil to scribble a quick letter to her parents. Her father wouldn't be interested, but her mother would be ecstatic! Even though they didn't agree with her life choices, her mother still got excited over ancient artifacts. Namely, Egyptian. There hadn't been a find like this since her parents adventure in _Ahm Shere._

She had found a religious temple, untouched by man. Treasures lit up every corner, the historical scrolls that the temple held were in pristine condition. The Museum was going to  _love_ it! She already did.

Finished with her letter, she placed it aside as the tiara beckoned her, once more. Tanned fingers gently lifted the tiara to eye-level, staring straight at the jewel that seemed to emanate an inner warmth. The Nile Blue Sapphire adorned in the middle was the shining star upon the golden circlet.

As she stared, her girlish fantasies from her time at the orphanage in Cairo came to mind. Giggling, she reached up to place the tiara upon her head. Once in position, a heavy warmth settled over her, and her eyelids fluttered, slowly. Another yawn escaped her lips, and she stood, quickly, to startle herself awake. When that didn't work, she stumbled her way to the cot in the middle of the tent.

* * *

 

_She blinked, eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. Gold was all around her, more than she would have ever hoped to see in her life. She rubbed at her eyes before standing and walking over to the nearest marble pillar._

_A breeze ghosted across her skin, and she glanced down when she felt more air than her trousers would have allowed. Her mouth fell open at the white silk that flowed down to her ankles. Her tanned skin glittered as if covered by millions of diamonds. Her chest was bound by a couple layers of white silk, both arms adorned with golden bangles and sparkling jewels._

_Barefoot, she wandered through the palace, “Hello?” She called out._

_Opening the next door she came to, her eyes widened at the woman who stood within the center of the room. Her bronze skin glittered as if kissed by the sun, her dark eyes drank Everly in, a knowing smile upon her face. Adorned in silks, just like Everly, she exuded power._

_“Come, my child.” She held out a hand to usher the girl forward._

_With curious eyes, Everly did as she was bid, taking the hand the woman offered her. As the woman situated her hand upon her arm, she lead her out into the palace gardens. The place they were in was reminiscent of a time long passed. She soaked up the imagery, trying to commit to memory everything she could set her eyes on._

_Her mother used to talk about her visions, in great detail, but never more than twice. She didn't like them. Everly couldn't ever imagine the beauty her mother described, but her surroundings definitely came close._

_“Do you know why you're here?” The ethereal voice calmed the girl._

_“No, but I reckon it has something to do with the tiara I put on my head, doesn't it?” Really, she should have known better. After growing up on the stories of Imhotep, she really should have known better._

_“Yes, but not quite.” The woman smiled, “I am Isis; protector of children, healer of the sick, and goddess of magic. The tiara you placed upon your head is that of my High Priestess, it would not have allowed you to wear it were you not worthy.”_

_Frozen beside her, Everly was gobsmacked, “What?”_

_Isis inclined her head, “I've been without a High Priestess for several thousand years, and I've finally been blessed with you.”_

_Everly jerked her hand away, “Now, hold on! I didn't agree to be your High Priestess and–”_

_“Enough!” Isis chastised, “Whether you chose this path, or not, matters little. Once you placed the tiara upon your head, you sealed the covenant. You **are** my High Priestess.”_

_Incensed, Everly frowned, “We don't live in your time anymore! I can't go around preforming feats of magic at your behest. It just isn't–”_

_A bronzed hand was lightly placed over her mouth, “Hush, my child. You weren't called to perform at my command, but to listen to my guidance and do with it as you see fit. There is discord within the underworld, but it won't remain contained for long. When the time comes, you'll know.” Isis leaned forward, placing a soft kiss upon Everly's brow._

* * *

 

Everly awoke with a start, the sun had not even crested over the horizon. The darkness suffocated her as she scrambled for the candle beside her cot.

Once she had it lit, the soft light calmed her beating heart as it illuminated her tent. Stretching, she reached for the tiara, only to come up empty-handed. As her heartbeat skyrocketed once more, phantom hands sat upon her shoulders to comfort her. Warmth seeped into her bones, and she breathed easier as her dream came back to her. It made sense that the tiara would disappear once its purpose was finished. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and readied herself for the day. There was nothing she could do about the tiara now, better to deal with what she can.

Grabbing her letter and the candle as she exited, she approached the tent farthest from the dig site. “Jacques? Jacques, are you awake?”

There was a muffled groan, and some shuffling before a scrawny teenager popped his head from the tent. “Yes, Ms. O'Connell, I'm awake. What do ya need?”

She held out the letter, “Take this to Cairo as soon as the sun rises above the horizon. I need you to deliver this into the hands of my mother. Can you do that?”

He grumbled under his breath, but agreed to deliver the letter. Heading back to the entrance of the dig site, she traveled the tunnels to continue where they left off, yesterday. She wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream, and what better way to spend her time, than doing what she was taught to do?


	2. Chapter Two

_Two Years Later..._

“Everly, have you seen Alex?” A woman in her early thirties asked as she entered the newly remodeled kitchen.

The young woman at the stove glanced over her shoulder, “No, mom, but he has been out playing with Ardeth's nephew every morning this week. I doubt he wants to attend another museum function. Especially since it's on Egyptian Lore; no one knows more about the subject than you, remember?”

Evy smiled, “You're right, but he shouldn't be running off without letting _someone_ know where he's going. And on the subject of Ardeth, you two seem to be getting along, lately.”

With a sigh, Everly turned the stove off, “I'll go looking for him. Sit and eat, I'll be back in a bit!”

Without another word, Everly skipped out the back door in search of her brother. She didn't want to have a conversation about Ardeth with her mother. She'd already found the binder her mother owned with a ton of wedding plans inside. A wedding, mind you, that she hadn't even agreed to.

_Not that Ardeth's asked, because he hasn't but even if he did.._

“Alex? Armaeus? I know you're out here.” She called out, waiting by the fountain she had installed when she first bought the place.

Her home had the benefit of being on the outskirts of Cairo, near a small oasis that allowed her to plant a garden. It was a small jungle in its own right, not large enough to get lost in, but big enough for Alex to hide and not be found so long as he kept quiet. Every-time her family visited her, he always managed to wander away when no one was looking.

She heard their labored breaths before she _saw_ them. They were covered in dirt, head-to-toe, giggling all the while. Crossing her arms over her chest, Everly snorted as they came into full view.

“And just what have you two been up to?” She inquired.

Alex shrugged, while Armaeus offered their excuses, “We lost track of time, Aunt Everly.”

If it wasn't for his green eyes, she could almost mistake Armaeus as Ardeth's own son. Shaking her head, Everly grinned, “Get inside before our mother has a heart-attack, Alex. You won't have much time to get ready for the exhibit, as it is. You too, Armaeus.”

Armaeus latched on to Everly's right hand, dragging her with him as they headed for the house. He adored her, not that she knew why, but he was cute in his adoration.

Shuffling in after the boys, Everly slipped her shoes off and followed the sound of laughter into the kitchen. Her mother and father sat at the bar, while Ardeth stood on the other side, no doubt recounting tales of his latest escapades to them. The life of a Med-jai was never boring, in her opinion.

“Alex! Where have you been? You knew about the exhibit. You should've been upstairs, getting ready, _not_ outside playing.” Evy chastised.

Alex scowled, rolling his eyes as he headed upstairs to go take a shower. Since he'd become a teenager, rebelliousness was his go-to. Armaeus held onto Ardeth's right hand, listening aptly as he spoke to her parents. He was in no hurry to bathe, but then again, he wasn't going to the museum with the rest of them.

Stepping across the threshold, Everly wandered back over to the stove, intent on finishing lunch for herself.

“Hey, honey, we're gonna go ahead and leave before Alex is done with his shower. Do you mind taking him with you?” Rick asked _just_ as she sat down to eat.

Her parents were already dressed for the exhibit, looking the part of an Egyptian princess and her Med-jai warrior. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before, so she barely took notice of it. She didn't have enough fingers to count the times the entire family had to dress up for an exhibit. It was mildly irritating that her closet contained more Egyptian style clothing than anything else.

What could she say? She preferred trousers.

Everly frowned, “But, Dad. I wasn't going.”

“Why ever not?” Evy looked as if she'd bit into a lemon.

“Mom, I _know_ you think its respectful to attend _every single_ Egyptian show since you're known as the best in the field, but I really just can't be bothered. When you've been to the last twenty, they get a bit old. The last actual discovery that was made was _Ahm Shere,_ and you and father know _exactly_ how that went.” She explained.

“What about your discovery just a couple years ago?” Rick interrupted, trying to dodge a fight before it happened.

Everly rolled her eyes, “You know as well as I do, that what I found was a simple temple. It wasn't anything like _Ahm Shere_ or _Hamunaptra,_ don't compare them.”

Rick held his hands up as a symbol for peace, while he shepherded Evy into the foyer. The best he could do was separate his wife and daughter before any heated words could happen. They would never see eye to eye about Egyptian discoveries. If he didn't know, for a fact, that Everly was adopted, he would _swear_ she was Evy's.

Anger fading into a minor annoyance, Everly picked at the omelet she made as everyone but her brother exited the house. She made a point _not_ to look at Ardeth while in her mother's line of sight.

Dropping the plate into the sink, she swallowed her irritation and walked upstairs to dress for the evening. In her room, she eyed the garment bag on her bed with trepidation. What had her family picked out? Approaching the bed, she opened the bag and gasped. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, hoping to dispel the image in front of her.

Phantom hands placed themselves upon her shoulders, trying to ease the tension flooding her body. They offered a miniscule amount of comfort when she _knew_ something was going to happen. Biting the bullet, she pulled the outfit from the bag and began to change. The silk skirt felt just as she remembered, loosely flowing around her with every step she took. A silk binding covered her chest, the white fabric standing out amongst her tanned skin.

Walking over to the mirror, she stared in awe at the picture before her. As she took in the sight, the same phantom hands released her hair within its clasp and began to style it elaborately. The end result was a foreign braid that shimmered with every bend and crease. Her crimson hair glittered like fire as she moved. When the hands pulled away, the tiara faded into existence, once more.

She hadn't seen it since the day she had placed it upon her brow.

Kohl lined her eyes, drawing one's gaze to her abnormally colored irises. Sucking in a breath, she left her room after adding the finishing touches of jewels to her body. She hardly recognized herself as she left the room to go grab her brother.

Knocking on Alex's door, she outright laughed when he opened it. “What are you _wearing_?”

He huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest, “What are _you_ wearing?”

“Touche. How about we go, and never mention this again?” She bargained.

Alex grinned, “That's the only smart thing I've heard you say all day!”

Skipping past her, he made his way down the stairs. She stifled another laugh as she watched his loincloth wave with every step he took. What were her parents _thinking?_ Shaking her head, she followed after him and approached the horses they had rented for the night.

Pulling herself up onto the saddle, Everly and Alex made their way to the Museum in Cairo. Luckily for them, everyone with an invitation was required to dress accurately. Eyeing her brother, she smiled as the tension eased from his shoulders when he caught sight of what everyone else was wearing.

He turned around to glance at her, a question in his eyes, “Go ahead, I'll meet you there.” She was in no hurry.

Grabbing onto the reins, he clucked to his horse and took off at a gallop. Everly continued at a leisurely pace, not wanting to be caught among the crowd of men that usually attended these functions. As she approached the museum, she slipped from her horse and lead it to the stable boy next door. Handing him money to rent a stall for a couple hours, she headed inside.


	3. Chapter Three

As the party roared above, a woman in red robes slipped through a door that lead down into the bowels of the museum. All the more delicate artifacts were stored there, carefully being cataloged, little by little.

The newest artifact was a black book filled with Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, a language few still knew. She had hoped that the excavation team would have found _his_ body, but they never did. That wasn't a deterrent for her, though.

From the last entry in her father's journal, Imhotep's body was taken to the underworld, along with his soul. There was an incantation in the Book of the Dead that would solve that problem, she'd just need to find it. She would succeed where her father failed.

* * *

A chill slithered up Everly's spine, but she shook it off and continued mingling. So far, she hadn't been propositioned, she counted that as a win.

Turning to glance out at the ballroom from her small corner, she caught eyes with Ardeth. He cut through the crowd quickly, standing before her with a grin upon his face. She blushed at the attention, the intensity in his gaze a little intimidating for her. She knew he fancied her, but she couldn't return his affection. She didn't see him that way, and that fact broke her heart. Ardeth deserved to be happy; he deserved anything his heart desired. He had risked his life for her family so many times, why couldn't she love him?

 _Maybe you could learn to love him._ Her mother's words haunted her, confusing her own mind when she thought about them. If she was going to love him at all, wouldn't she, already? Surely it was too late to grow those feelings, especially since she had known him for _years._

"What is a woman like you standing around like a wallflower, for? Surely your dance card is full." He inquired, not at all subtle.

Inwardly, Everly smirked, "Are you offering Ardeth?" She teased. This she could do; _this_ was easy.

Waiting for him to back-down, she was surprised when he nodded his head, "I am."

Gazing into his eyes, she immediately took in the seriousness of his expression.A genuine smile slipped onto her face as she took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. As the music started, he placed a hand upon her waist and gently grasped the other before leading her into a basic waltz.

He stared into her eyes as he lead her around the dance floor, basking in the attention she bestowed upon him. The times she gave him her full attention were few, but made his heart lose control, nonetheless. He'd tried to turn her head for years, but nothing worked. Maybe this was a step in the right direction.

He couldn't speak as they traveled the length of the room, moving in sync with each other. His hand upon her waist tightened as he dipped her at the end of the song. He opened his mouth to ask her if she would be amiable to a date when the ground beneath their feet shook as if an earthquake were upon them.

Everly's eyes widened as the entire building trembled and the ground cracked open beneath her. She reeled back from Ardeth as the crack widened and separated the two sides of the museum floor. The guests were in a panic, clambering over each other to escape through the nearest exits. Several people were shoved into the crack, barely able to pull themselves back up through the panicking crowd.

"Mom! Dad?" Alex's voice cut through the roar of the crowd.

Everly followed the sound, trying to make her way to her brother when even more of the floor crumbled away. Someone in the crowd grabbed her to maintain their balance. She shrieked as she fell to the floor, trying to yank herself away from the man who grasped her ankle to keep himself from falling into the abyss.

She sent up a silent apology before jerking from his grasp and making her way to Alex. He had been smart and stood high, perched on one of the rails that led to the upper floors.

"Alex, I'm coming!" She yelled, hoping he would hear her and not do anything stupid.

As the crowd thinned and she could see a clear path to her brother, the ground rumbled like an unfed beast and then grew silent and still. Glancing back at the crack in the floor, she screamed as it burst open and a _man_ was launched over the threshold.

"Oh shit..." Grabbing her skirt, she gathered it within her hands and sprinted the rest of the way to her brother.

She pushed and shoved her way through, never minding who she hit in her desperation to get to Alex. Once at his side, she snatched his hand and pulled him along behind her. Her parents were adults, they could handle themselves, it was Alex she worried about. She ushered him up the stairs where she knew there was an escape ladder in case of emergencies. This counted as an emergency to her!

"Rick!" Evy screamed, and Everly's heart dropped into her stomach.

Alex tore himself away from her, heading in the direction their parents were. It didn't matter if that wasn't the safest place for him, he ran to them, anyway. He was more like their mother than anything else; always acting before thinking it through. Her eyes gazed over the lingering crowd, spotting her father easily enough.

He was fighting the man that had come through the floor, groaning as the man swept his feet out from under him. Rick landed with a hard _thud_ before scuttling backwards to put some space between the two. He was breathing heavily, and looking for anything nearby that could be used as a weapon.

A woman in red robes stood behind the man, she looked familiar, but Everly couldn't place her. Biting her bottom lip, She eyed the cloth banner that had been tied to opposite pillars for the exhibit.

_Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme_

She took a spear off the wall, using it to cut the banner down before getting a better hold of the loose fabric. Taking a deep breath, she grasped the spear in one hand and the banner with the other. Silently, she launched herself from the third floor, allowing the banner to swing her down. She landed, crouched in-front of her father in a protective stance.

The man before her hesitated, glancing at her curiously. She bared her teeth at him, daring him to continue. The woman behind him cursed, _"Kill her!"_ She ordered.

In that second, it dawned on her who the woman was. Daughter of Lock-nah, one of the last to awaken Imhotep. Staring up at the sun kissed man before her, she gasped. Every story her parents ever told her about him whirled within her head.

" _Imhotep.."_


	4. Chapter 4

They stormed into her house like a veritable hurricane.

Her father rounded the sectional in the livingroom, and promptly pulled it away from the wall. There was an invisible seam running down the wall, hiding a weapons cache within, accessible once the couch was no longer in the way. Rick wouldn't let her live alone, unless he got to install it.

Ardeth and her father went through the weapons with a swift efficiency, borne from personal experience. There were three piles making a home on her couch; weapons they could use, weapons the kids could use, and weapons to not be used under any circumstance. Unless, of course, the world was ending.

Evy sat, huddled in a chair in the dining-room, an ice pack held to the back of her head. She'd woken up on the ride home with a minor headache, and possibly a concussion. Alex hovered over her, wanting to do _something,_ but unsure of himself. His eyes shifted every few seconds, paranoia keeping him company.

Every once in awhile, Ardeth would glance over at Everly, like she was so fragile a gust of wind might blow her away. She wanted to snort at the mere thought. Her? A delicate flower? She had been the only one standing between her father and his–almost certain–death. She wasn't one for  _ wilting. _

She took the stairs two at a time, needing the solitude of her bedroom, if only for a few seconds. As she shut the door behind her, she sagged against it with a heavy sigh. Before she could freak herself out, she bee-lined to her closet. If things were going to get messy, she wanted to be wearing a pair of trousers.

Warmth settled upon her shoulders and the tension holding her up, loosened. Everly took strength from the Goddess, changing into a pair of tight pants and a moderately loose tank. She'd need the maneuverability both items allowed her,  _ if  _ things devolved into a fight.

Lacing up her boots, she made her way back downstairs. She landed in the livingroom,  _ just  _ as she finished pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“So, what's the plan?” She inquired.

Ardeth turned to address her, but Rick interjected. “Your mother and I were planning a trip to Paris, but now we're thinking you and Alex should use our tickets. We'll handle things on our end.”

_What?!_

He didn't even give her a chance to argue, like she would just listen to him when their  _ lives  _ were on the line. They were her family! How he could even  _ think  _ she would abandon them when they needed all the help they could get.

She opened her mouth, probably to scream at him, but the hair on the back of her neck rose. Everly felt the magic in the air, how could she not? Magic stained everything it touched, and Isis had left her  _ painted _ in it.

Everly locked eyes with her mother, and she  _ knew.  _ “Imhotep.”

Rick gave a sadistic grin, pulling out a gun that had more mechanics attached to it than anything she'd ever seen. She  _ really  _ didn't want to know what that could do. Her imagination was vivid enough,  _ thank you. _

Ardeth gripped one of her wrists, ushering her out the back with her brother and mother. She tried to yank out of his grasp, but it was like she was wrapped in irons.

“Let me go!” She yelled, startling him enough that he dropped her.

“Now that the creature has risen, your Father and I must search for a way to return him to the Underworld, once more. You cannot be here, Everly.” He spoke softly, knowing that a coarse tone wouldn't sit well with her.

Everly shook her head, “I can  _ help.  _ I'm–”

He gripped her waist and lifted her up onto his horse, “Your Mother must alert the rest of the Medjai,  _ then  _ you will do as your Father said, and use the tickets to get you and your brother to safety.  _ Yah! _ ” He slapped the horses rump, sending it into a gallop.

Everly gripped the reins, fighting against the urge to turn back. Evy and Alex ran beside her, grim determination etched onto her mother's face. Her mother would do what Rick said, of that, Everly had no doubt. But, she wasn't such a devout follower.

If they could just  _ reason  _ with Imhotep, maybe things didn't have to be this way.

Biting her lip, she pulled her horse to a stop. “I can't leave.” She whispered, the warmth returning, bolstering her courage.  _ “I can't leave.” _

Evy yanked on the reins to her own steed, cognizant of Alex clinging to her back like a baby monkey. “Everly, what are you doing?” She pleaded.

There was a desperation to her tone that she had never heard before, but Everly didn't have time to explain. Shots rang out from her house, echoing across the vast expanse of desert.

“ _No.”_ She breathed.

Evy screamed for her as Everly turned her horse around as fast as she could. Sand kicked up behind them, feet soaring over the desert floor.

_Pleasebeokaypleasebeokaypleasebeokay.._

She prayed to any Deity above, that no one would be injured by the time she returned. This was a misunderstanding, but she could fix it.  _ She could fix it. _

Everly leapt over the side of the horse before it came to a stop. She rushed to the front of the house without a second thought, calling on the magic that Isis had deigned to gift her with.

_Pleaseworkpleaseworkpleasework.._

She didn't even notice the tears that tracked down her face. She was too numbed by the emotions roiling around within her.

As she rounded the corner of the house, she threw her hands up and summoned forth a wall of sand to separate them. She'd never used her magic before, content to play as a normal girl. She should've known better than to play house, even if they were her family.

The exertion caused her arms to tremble, the longer she held the wall. There was a wetness dripping from her nose; she licked her lips, and copper coated her tongue. She wouldn't be able to hold it for long, but maybe  _ just long enough. _

“This has to stop,” She whispered, but Rick was already screaming at her.

It's too much, and not enough, at the same time. There's  _ noisesmelltaste,  _ running rampant through her now that she'd opened herself up. She's struggling to hold herself upright, the darkness called, beckoning.

Ardeth's looking at her like he's seeing a Goddess in the flesh. Eyes wide and worshipful, he dropped to his knees. Prayers whispered across his lips, but her attention was pulled to Imhotep before she could even begin to understand his words.

He's already staring at her as though she held the answer to all his questions, which was hilarious. She didn't even have the answers to  _ her own  _ questions. Everly collapsed to her knees, unable to hold her own weight, anymore.

_The sand falls._

There's a tense silence, but she's more important than any feud they had between them. They come to a silent truce, held together by a thread,  _ and a girl _ .

Rick approached her with purpose, but for reasons unknown, Imhotep beats him to her side. He reached a hand out, hesitating, before cupping her jaw and wiping the blood from her face. He stared at her, like he's trying to memorize her, commit her to memory so deeply that eternity in the Underworld would never be able to burn her from his mind.

There's a curious look in his eyes, but her vision was already fuzzy, and she wouldn't be awake much longer. Not that she really was, anyway. Her thoughts were far away, floating on a breeze that never rested. They dare not slow, and she couldn't quite catch them, now.

When she goes limp, Imhotep lifted her as easily as he handled the desert sands. Her family crowded him, but he doesn't let that bother him as he leads them inside her house.

He doesn't know where to set her, until her father gestured towards the brown, _very long,_ seat. Carefully, he placed her on the sofa, using his magic to wash away the dirt and grime she'd accumulated. Stepping back, he edged along the threshold of the room, allowing her family to check on her as he stood, a silent guardian. This was where his God bid him, this was where he would stay, unless the Priestess ordered him, gone.

The Medjai entered the house minutes after everyone was seated. The look in his eyes as he gazed upon the Priestess had Imhotep's hackles rising.

They talk about him, right in front of him, not that he could understand. Their language was a foreign one, with harsh vocalizations that didn't roll off the tongue as easily as Ancient Egyptian. They gesture at him, scowls on their faces, but he doesn't bother to intrude.

Their opinion meant nothing to him.

He'd wait until the Priestess awoke, and would be hard-pressed to be removed from his spot in her living-room, before then.


End file.
